wfrp2edfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zaklęcia Tradycji Światła
Tradycja Światła Wspomagani mocą Hysh - Białego Wiatru - czarodzieje Światła, zwani też Hierofantami, przeciwstawiają się niepojętym koszmarom przenikającym do Starego Świata z Domeny Chaosu. Posiadanie zdolności magia tajemna (światło) umożliwia wybór jednej z trzech list czarów z Tabeli: Zaklęcia Tradycji Światła. Blask czystości Wymagany poziom mocy: 5 Czas rzucania: akcja Składnik: kawałek mydła ( + 1) Opis: Przyćmiony blask spowija dowolny przedmiot lub postać,całkowicie je oczyszczając. Zaklęcie usuwa kurz, czyści na połysk metalowe powierzchnie, usuwa brud i tłuszcz, a nawet ślady zarostu. Rzucony na potrawę lub napój, usuwa wszelkie zanieczyszczenia i pleśń, sprawiając, ze żywność znów nadaje się do spożycia. Jest to czar dotykowy. Rozbłysk Wymagany poziom mocy: 5 Czas rzucania: akcja Składnik: niewielkie zwierciadło ( + 2) Czas trwania: 1k10 rund Opis: Czarodziej wywołuje rozbłysk światła w dowolnym miejscu w odległości do 36 metrów. Wszystkie postacie w promieniu 3 metrów wokół wskazanego miejsca otrzymują modyfikator -10 do Walki Wręcz, Umiejętności Strzeleckich, Zręczności i wszystkich testów związanych ze wzrokiem. Gorejący wzrok Wymagany poziom mocy: 7 Czas rzucania: akcja podwójna Składnik: soczewka ( + 2) Opis: Z oczu czarodzieja tryska promień oślepiającego światła, który trafia we wskazaną postać znajdującą się w odległości do 16 metrów. Jest to magiczny pocisk o Sile 6. Czasami wzrok naprawdę potrafi zabijać. Jasność umysłu Wymagany poziom mocy: 7 Czas rzucania: akcja Składnik: paciorek z czystego szkła ( + 2) Czas trwania: liczba godzin równa wartości Magii czarodzieja Opis: Dotyk czarodzieja przywraca jasność myślenia dowolnej postaci, dodając 10 do pojedynczego, ujemnego modyfikatora do Inteligencji, Siły Woli lub Ogłady (modyfikator -20 staje się -10, natomiast od -10 do 0 zostaje całkowicie zanegowany). Ponowne rzucenie tego czaru na tę samą osobę nie może dalej złagodzić ujemnego modyfikatora uprzednio wybranej cechy. Czarodziej może natomiast złagodzić ujemny modyfikator jednej z pozostałych dwóch cech. Jest to czar dotykowy, ale czarodziej może go rzucić również na siebie. Migotliwa tarcza Wymagany poziom mocy: 8 Czas rzucania: akcja Składnik: świeca ( + 1) Czas trwania: liczba minut równa wartości Magii czarodzieja Opis: Wokół czarodzieja pojawia się świetlista sfera, która chroni go przed wszelkimi niemagicznymi pociskami. W trakcie trwania czaru każdy atak bronią strzelecką wymierzony w czarodzieja ma Siłę zmniejszoną do 0 (zadawane obrażenia ustala się, wykonując tylko rzut 1k10). Podejmowane przez czarodzieja próby ukrywania się automatycznie kończą się porażką. Świetlisty oręż Wymagany poziom mocy: 9 Czas rzucania: akcja Składnik: srebrny talizman ( + 2) Czas trwania: liczba minut równa wartości Magii czarodzieja Opis: Czarodziej owija smugami Hysh dowolną broń białą, tymczasowo napełniając ją magiczną mocą. W trakcie trwania czaru broń jest traktowana jako magiczna i zadaje demonom dodatkowe 2 punkty obrażeń. Testy ukrywania się, wykonywane przez osobę trzymającą świetlisty oręż, automatycznie okazują się nieudane. Jest to czar dotykowy. Uzdrowienie Wymagany poziom mocy: 10 Czas rzucania: akcja Składnik: przezroczysty szklany paciorek ( + 2) Opis: Dotyk czarodzieja uzdrawia ranną postać. Przywraca jej tyle punktów Żywotności, ile wynosi wartość Magii czarodzieja. Uzdrowienie to czar dotykowy, ale czarodziej może go rzucić również na siebie. Rozświetlenie budowli Wymagany poziom mocy: 11 Czas rzucania: akcja podwójna Składnik: nieużywana świeca woskowa ( + 1) Opis: Czarodziej dzięki mocy zaklęcia wypełnia światłem dziennym wnętrze dowolnej budowli. Magia na poziomie 1 pozwala na rozświetlenie chaty, Magia na poziomie 2 umożliwia rozświetlenie budynku o kilku pomieszczeniach, Magia na poziomie 3 pozwala oświetlić wielką rezydencję, natomiast Magia na poziomie 4 wypełnia słonecznym blaskiem budowlę o dowolnych rozmiarach. Światło rozświetla pokoje, korytarze, piwnice i wszelkie inne pomieszczenia przykryte dachem i ograniczone ścianami z każdej strony. Dodatkowo, blask wypływa przez okna, otwarte drzwi, a nawet przez szpary w deskach lub szczeliny w murze. Jest to czar dotykowy, a w trakcie rzucania zaklęcia czarodziej musi dotykać integralnego i zwartego elementu budynku (ściany, belki, dachu, itp.). Oczyszczająca światłość Wymagany poziom mocy: 12 Czas rzucania: 2 akcje podwójne Składnik: woskowa świeca pobłogosławiona przez kapłankę Shallyi ( + 2) Czas trwania: do wygaśnięcia ognia Opis: W trakcie rzucania zaklęcia czarodziej rozpala ogień (dowolnych rozmiarów). Dopóki nie zgaśnie, wszystkie testy Odporności przeciwko chorobom, wykonywane przez postacie pozostające w kręgu światła (zgodnie z zasadami maksymalnej widoczności, zamieszczonymi w Księdze Zasad, str. 120) automatycznie są udane. Zaklęcie me powoduje wyleczenia choroby, a tylko wstrzymuje jej odczuwalne objawy. Krąg światła można zwiększyć (np. dorzucając drew' do ognia), a także odpalić od niego inne płomyki (np. zapalając następną świeczkę). Stworzone w ten sposób źródła światła zapewniają taki sam magiczny efekt. Odesłanie demona Wymagany poziom mocy: 13 Czas rzucania: akcja podwójna Składnik: dębowa różdżka ( + 2) Opis: Czarodziej oplątuje oślepiającymi strumieniami Hysh dowolnego demona znajdującego się w odległości do 24 metrów, odsyłając go z powrotem do Domeny Chaosu. Jest to rozstrzygane za pomocą przeciwstawnego testu Siły Woli. Jeśli wygra czarodziej, demon zostaje odesłany. W przeciwnym wypadku opiera się działaniu zaklęcia. W przypadku remisu żadna z istot nie potrafi zapanować nad drugą, a mentalny pojedynek trwa nadal. W każdej rundzie należy powtórzyć przeciwstawny test Siły Woli, dopóki jeden z walczących nie odniesie zwycięstwa. Odesłanie może zostać użyte do uzdrowienia postaci opętanej przez demona. Świetlisty strażnik Wymagany poziom mocy: 14 Czas rzucania: akcja podwójna Składnik: puklerz ( + 2) Czas trwania: liczba minut równa wartości Magii czarodzieja Opis: Czarodziej tworzy świetlistą kulę wielkości głowy, która krąży wokół jego ciała, zależnie od sytuacji przyspieszając lub zwalniając. Kula odbija ciosy wymierzone w czarodzieja, raz na rundę parując pojedynczy atak (do testu stosuje się Siłę Woli czarodzieja, a nie jego WW). To parowanie nie wlicza się do limitu parowań w rundzie. Krąg uzdrowienia Wymagany poziom mocy: 16 Czas rzucania: akcja podwójna Składnik: okład ( + 1) Opis: Czarodziej przywołuje energię Hysh, aby uzdrowić jedną łub więcej osób (maksymalnie tyle, ile wynosi wartość jego Magii) znajdujących się w zasięgu 8 metrów od niego. Pomyślnie rzucony czar pozwala zneutralizować dowolną truciznę w ciele każdej osoby, albo skrócić o połowę (zaokrąglane w dół) czas trwania dręczących ją chorób. Przed rzuceniem zaklęcia czarodziej musi zdecydować, czy będzie próbował wyleczyć efekty trucizny czy choroby. Natchnienie Wymagany poziom mocy: 16 Czas rzucania: 1 minuta Składnik: karta z księgi ( + 2) Opis: Świetlista moc napełnia czarodzieja mądrością, zapewniając rozwiązanie zagadki łub problemu. Pomyślnie rzucone zaklęcie powoduje, że czarodziej otrzymuje modyfikator +30 do następnego testu wiedzy. Siła prawdy Wymagany poziom mocy: 18 Czas rzucania: 3 akcje Składnik: czysta karta pergaminu ( + 1) Opis: Moc czaru sprawia, że słowa prawdy brzmią bardziej przekonująco. Postać otrzymuje modyfikator +30 do testów przekonywania i może oddziaływać na dwukrotnie większą grupę słuchaczy (obliczane po ewentualnym wykorzystaniu zdolności przemawianie i krasomówstwo). Efekt działania czaru nie jest wyraźnie zauważalny, więc trudno ocenić, czy postać rzeczywiście mówi prawdę. Jest to czar dotykowy, ale czarodziej może go rzucić również na siebie. Oczy prawdy Wymagany poziom mocy: 20 Czas rzucania: akcja podwójna Składnik: szklana kula ( + 2) Czas trwania: liczba rund równa wartości Magii czarodzieja Opis: Oczy czarodzieja zyskują moc odróżniania świata rzeczywistego od ułudy. W trakcie trwania zaklęcia czarodziej dostrzega niewidzialne obiekty i postacie, przenika wzrokiem iluzje i próby kamuflażu, zauważa ukryte istoty i sekretne przejścia, a także widzi w ciemnościach (zwykłych i magicznych). Zasięg działania czaru to 48 metrów. Snop światła Wymagany poziom mocy: 21 Czas rzucania: 2 akcje podwójne Składnik: lustro bez skazy ( + 3) Czas trwania: liczba rund równa wartości Magii czarodzieja, ale może on przedłużyć działanie czaru, poświęcając punkt Żywotności w każdej kolejnej rundzie. Opis: Z dłoni czarodzieja tryska oślepiająco jasny snop światła. Jeśli czarodziej wykorzystuje składnik, światło tryska z lustra, roztrzaskując je, gdy zaklęcie się kończy. Snop światła ma długość 16 metrów, rozszerzając się i przyjmując kształt stożka o szerokości od 1 metra przy czarodzieju do 5 metrów na końcu (możesz użyć wzornika stożkowego). Wszystkie istoty Chaosu (np. demony) muszą wykonać test Siły Woli z modyfikatorem -10 za każdy punkt Magii czarodzieja. Nieudany test oznacza, że postać nie może się ruszać, dopóki pozostaje oświetlona snopem światła. Oślepiający blask Wymagany poziom mocy: 24 Czas rzucania: akcja podwójna Składnik: wypolerowany dysk ze srebra ( + 3) Czas trwania: 1k10 rund Opis: Czarodziej czerpie moc z białego Wiatru Magii, wywołując rozbłysk oślepiającego światła w dowolnym miejscu w odległości do 48 metrów. Wszystkie postacie w promieniu 5 metrów wokół wskazanego miejsca muszą wykonać test Zręczności. Nieudany test oznacza, że zostają oślepione na czas trwania czaru. Ich Zręczność, Szybkość i Walka Wręcz zostają zmniejszone o połowę, a Umiejętności Strzeleckie zmniejszają się do 0, co oznacza, że nie mogą używać broni strzeleckich. Wszystkie testy związane ze wzrokiem automatycznie kończą się porażką. Udany test Zręczności oznacza, że postać zachowuje się tak, jakby była pod wpływem czaru rozbłysk. Zguba demonów Wymagany poziom mocy: 26 Czas rzucania: 3 akcje Składnik: różdżka wykonana z trafionego piorunem dębu ( + 3) Opis: Czarodziej rozrywa barierę Eteru, odsyłając grupę demonów znajdujących się w odległości do 48 metrów z powrotem do Domeny Chaosu. Wszystkie demony w promieniu 5 metrów wokół wskazanego miejsca muszą wykonać test Siły Woli. Nieudany test oznacza, że zostają odesłane. Błogosławieństwo Hysh Wymagany poziom mocy: 27 Czas rzucania: 2 akcje podwójne Składnik: kosmyk włosów osoby będącej celem czaru – ścięty, gdy była zdrowa ( + 3) Opis: Czarodziej oplata dowolną postać kojącymi strumieniami Białego Wiatru, w pełni ją uzdrawiając. Dotyczy to zarówno wszelkich obrażeń, jak też chorób i trucizn toczących ciało rannej osoby. Jest to czar dotykowy, ale czarodziej może go rzucić również na siebie. Kolumna światłości Wymagany poziom mocy: 28 Czas rzucania: akcja podwójna Składnik: diament o wartości przynajmniej 100 zk ( + 3) Opis: Czarodziej silą woli splata energię Hysh w kolumnę oślepiającej jasności, która pojawia się w dowolnym miejscu w odległości do 48 metrów. Wszystkie postacie w promieniu 5 metrów wokół wskazanego miejsca otrzymują trafienie z Siłą 4 i muszą wykonać test Zręczności. Nieudany test oznacza, że zachowują się tak, jakby były pod wpływem czaru rozbłysk. Tak potężne skupisko mocy jest wyczuwalne przez wszystkich czarodziejów w promieniu 5 kilometrów. Wykorzystywanie tego zaklęcia w innym celu niż do walki z demonami, spotyka się zwykle z niezadowoleniem Hierofantów Kolegium Światła. Kategoria:Magia